onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elezio
Elezio is a pirate of the Anonymous Pirates and serves as the tailor for the crew. He ate the Toku Toku no Mi. Appearance Elezio stands at five foot four and weighs a fairly light 111 pounds for someone his age. His raspberry colored hair feathers around his cheeks and goes down to the back of his knees in a long braid on the right side of his head fastened by a long, silver beret, with a similar braid on the left that comes just over his shoulder, bound by an small, crimson bead. At the very top of his head is a lengthy, unruly curl that he can never seem to straighten. Around his neck is a long, black collar that dangles a lavender colored gemn from the center of a silver magatama-shaped metal frame. His eyes have a Heterochromia trait to them where his right eye is light blue and his left eye is a rich purple with a faint hint of red around his pupil, as well around the cornea. His shirt is in likeness of a changpao, bound by the front via two silver pins. The sleeves are slightly raised at the dark-red-trimmed seam. The sleeves are slimming around his forarm, and flare out from the elbow, decorated at then ends by elegant, baroque style swirls. Around his waist is a long,black, binding garment that is something like a half-corset, or an elongated cumberbund, decorated by red swirls similar to the ones at his sleeves. It comes up to the very bottom of his torso, and ends just over his hips, flaunting his slender shape. There are two belts aroud his waist, the one holding the seath for his classic rapier; a sword with an extremely narrow blade, almost appearing needle-like from afar. It's hilt is made up a set of slender strips of metal that form an elegant shape that curls around the sword's hilt. The second belt falls crookedly around his waist. Elezio also wears white leggings and black longboots. Over the ankle of his left foot is a small, silver anklet. Personality Elezio usually carries himself with a very innocent persona despite having a very snooty attitude when it comes to everything he does unless Sub or Ryuname request him of it. His anger can come in very short but intense bursts that he uses to solve problems in that same instant. Relationships Although Elezio normally detests people and would not even give them the time of day, he would do anything for an attractive man. Sub R. Osian Sub is one of the only people that Elezio respects or listens to and by extension he will do what Rei says on rare occasion. Ryuname Ryuname is also one of the only other people that Elezio would ever bother to do anything for on an immediate note. Abilities Being the tailor for the Anonymous Pirates makes him a master craftsman when it comes to designing clothes and he can also determine whatever material that a garment is made out of. He is also exceptionally skilled at the five finger fillet game. Devil Fruit Elezio consumed the Toku Toku no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to dissolve everything that comes into contact with him though he does have complete control over it and can decide when things vaporize touch him. History Elezio has yet to make an appearance in the story yet, so no information has been revealed about him. Trivia *Elezio is a character created through the collective efforts of myself and Ryuname. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Tailors Category:Subrosian